girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-09-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "Hey Wulfenbach! Go checkout that smashed wall over there." --Tarvek Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Remember when Tarvek was claiming how Gil always got Tarvek caught up in his schemes and adventures? I wonder if we have just seen an example of how it actually worked. Remember Abbott and Costello? --Rej ¤¤? 03:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) At any rate, not much room for doubt any more about the unnatural high. Given that Castle-in-Otilia's-head didn't warn them of it, I'm guessing it's something that was installed (or took up residence) after that segment of the Castle personality was transferred into (and sealed away in the basement in) Otilia's form. Unless the head is silent because of worsening technical problems. Anyway it looks like a giggly Gil has been yanked up to the ceiling. Given the jovial mood, perhaps they'll all soon have a tea party up there. Or not. --Undomelin 05:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : I'm thinking "not" ;) : And should I be worried that I'm not the least bit surprised that there's a tentacle beast in the Seraglio? Those Heterodynes certainly knew how to party... Okay I'll shut up now.Mea v4 14:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh! There's where that clump of tentacles got off to! I think it is now fair to say that our adventurers' high is unnatural. Perhaps someone or something has permeated the atmosphere with au de merrijayne. Billy Catringer 09:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I think it's pretty clear that the "happy gas" - whatever it is - is being produced by the creature to make its prey easy to catch (and of course, turn any enemies and/or predators into prey). It's probably in the Seraglio area because the old Heterodynes were using its hunting lure to get the party started. Though I don't figure they let it run around loose like that (bet it was handy for getting rid of party crashers though). --Zerogee 15:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. With that specific an effect, I suspect the creature was originally used to provide "atmosphere" for the Seraglio (though it was probably somewhat smaller back then - or maybe not - we're talking the old Heterodynes here). What did Tarvek know that clued him in on what the source was? Of course, he's got a lot of experience with major monsters back home (besides his own family of course). I was quite amused by Agatha getting a thumb in the Castle's eye there. --Zerogee 11:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone got a theory about why Tarvek isn't allowed to be so happy? -- Supermorff 15:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: A very good question. A while back, Tarvek declared that von Pinn was the only caretaker that had ever shown him love or kindness -- now think about that for a minute. Just what were his other caretakers like? Yikes. There are also some indications that Tarvek was at least partially "designed" (maybe both genetically and thru early conditioning?) by the Mongfish family to be the perfect Storm King. Note how he's sweating when he says that he's "not allowed to be this happy" -- it's actually stressing him - conditioning? Are we talking about the Skinner box from hell here? So what happens when he does get really happy? Does he seriously spark out? Most strong sparks we've seen seem to spark out with strong emotions - does Tarvek trigger on happiness? --Zerogee 16:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd go for a simpler explanation — it's just his way of saying it isn't natural and he's realizing something is wrong. (After that he pinches himself to make himself less happy so he can concentrate on the map.) Argadi 18:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, normally I'm not keen on overly complex supposition, but Tarvek says "I'm unnaturally happy" then in the next panel says "I'm never this happy" and then stacks "I'm not allowed to be this happy" on top of that. That's a lot of emphasis for simply realizing something was off and he's not acting like himself -- the first comment would have been plenty just for that. I do think it means something deeper about him. --Zerogee 19:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Meanwhile, Gil and the tentacles...Gil and the Tentacles? Oh, geez! I wonder what the tentacles are going to do to him. Billy Catringer 02:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, Gil and the tentacles! Oh, my. The possibilities do make me quite...giddy Synalon Etuul 23:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page